As the days pass
by MaggieTheMuffin
Summary: Grimmjow can't get Orihime's voice out of his head. Orihime can't stop thinking about Grimmjow.
1. The first five days

This is just a little thing I wrote, its two chapters, but I posted both at the same day. Ha. Sorry there are a lot of enters. :D

It's a little cheesy at the end, but so what! Grimmy is cute!

* * *

The first day of meeting you

*Orihime slowly walked down the halls of Hueco Mundo, to the breakfast room. Turning a corner, walking toward her, came Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

* Having finished eating, he stood and left. There was nothing, he thought, to do today. No missions, no nothing. Sighing Grimmjow turned the corner into the hallway.

*He saw the little human girl walking towards him. Ignoring her, Grimmjow intended on walking right past.

*Without thinking, Orihime spoke as he walked by her. "Hello Grimmjow."He didn't look at her, he didn't slow, but Orihime _did_ notice the hand closest to her twitch. She smiled to herself. This was only the second time she saw him. The first time was when she healed his arm about a week ago.

Figuring that didn't count as a real first meeting, Orihime counted this as the first meeting.

*'_Hello Grimmjow… Hello Grimmjow…' _

Damn, now he had her voice in his head echoing around over and over.

So annoying.

*She walked around exploring Hueco Mundo. Orihime was free to walk around Hueco Mundo as she wished, why not explore?

She was staying extra aware, not going to the halls (or near them for that matter) with someone's reiatsu there. She stopped when she felt a familiar one. Somewhere to the right she could sense Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Frowning, she sped up, hoping the reason her heart sped up was fear.

* * *

The second day of your voice

*Groaning, he rolled out of bed, literally. He was always the first to breakfast.

*Brushing her hair, Orihime looking in the mirror and sighed. She opened her door and peeked around.

"Coast is clear!" Orihime spoke to herself, and headed down to breakfast with a yawn.

*Of course arrancars didn't have to eat, but Grimmjow liked that taste of food. End of story.

He looked blankly into his cup of tea, before draining it with a sigh. Standing he glared at the arrancar servant that gathered his tray. Turning into the hall, Grimmjow walked stiffly down his normal route to his room.

*'_There he is again… He's coming.' _She wasn't in the same hall as yesterday, but it was close.

Stopping, she spoke.

"Good morning Grimmjow." Once again he ignored her. Once again she didn't care.

She was looking for it this time, and it came.

The muscles on the arm facing her involuntary twitched and tensed to her voice.

Grimmjow turned into another hall, leaving her alone. Perplexed, Orihime turned and sighed.

*Now he was sulking, and he knew it.

Her silky voice rumbled around his head like waves. He liked the way his name sounded on her lips, and He couldn't stand it.

"Fuck, just go away." He grumbled to himself as he sat down on his bed. Maybe tomorrow he would say something to her.

Grimmjow snorted.

*Very tired, Orihime plopped down on the couch in her room, face down.

'_It's been only a week, and I'm already depressed…'_

Silently, she began to cry.

*Grimmjow just came back from exterminating some hollows who where against Aizen, his orders.

There was no sun here, just a fake one, but everyone slept on the same schedule, except Stark, he slept all the time.

Most the arrancars where already asleep by now. Sighing, he cracked his knuckles. He stopped mid stride beside a room.

He could sense _her_ inside, and for a second, he thought about going in.

With a snarl, Grimmjow kept walking as her face floated around his mind.

*Deep in sleep Orihime stirred.

She dreamt of a blue eyed panther roaming a snowy desert.

* * *

I saved you, on the third day

*Grumbling his ass off for no reason, Grimmjow walked out of the breakfast hall, chewing on a green apple, idly wondering where it came from. He studied it, and only looked up when he heard it.

"Good morning Grimmjow."

He looked up just in time to see her Orange hair wisp past him.

He turned slightly toward her retreating back.

" Mornin'."

She froze, and he walked away chuckling.

*She stood shocked and his chuckles faded away. Orihime defiantly wasn't expecting him to respond. Slowly, as if a bit reluctant, she smiled.

Orihime walked in the breakfast hall, ducking her head from the other arrancar looking at her, she picked a seat.

His voice echoed around her skull.

*As he lay down on his bed, throwing the apple core aside, Grimmjow smiled hugely.

He liked her reaction today. She looked like she wasn't expecting him to answer. Still chuckling, Grimmjow took his sword out of his sash and set it on the bed next to him.

Sighing, he closed his eyes.

*Orihime left the hall, bowing to a servant that collected her tray of food. She was deep in thought and didn't notice two arrancar's get up and follow.

*Silently, Grimmjow let his thoughts wonder.

"Man… I wonder what that prick Ulquiorra is doing… "He searched around for his spiritual pressure, and found it faint; he was in the world of the living for some reason.

"He's always on missions…"

Yawning, Grimmjow thought out loud some more.

"Ulquiorra… he was supposed to watch out for Orihime…" There where no doubt arrancar that would not think twice of harming her, so Aizen told him to keep her safe. He also knew that if she didn't show at the dinning hall for a meal, the servants reported it to Ulquiorra.

If he was gone… who would watch her?

Lazily, he found her, somewhere to the east. He frowned. She was being followed…

"Those fucking bitches…" Not caring for his sword, Grimmjow got up and left.

*Peeking in open rooms, she hummed quietly to herself. Orihime was being careless; she wasn't paying attention to the people around her.

Following a hall that seemed to curve in a circle, she found her self facing a dead end. Turning, Orihime found herself staring at two arrancars leaning against the curved walls.

'_Oh no...' _Silently she whimpered to her self. Orihime could tell be the looks on their faces they meant trouble.

"Orihime-Chan! What are you doing all alone?" The black haired arrancar said in a mocking sing-song voice.

Stepping forward, the blond spoke up.

"I don't know Lolli…" She said in a hesitant voice, she didn't want to mess with Aizen's little pet.

Lolli glared at the other arrancar and took a step forward.

Orihime backed up until her back hit the wall; Lolli stepped forward until she was leering in her face.

"A little human like you could get hurt wandering alone…"

*Turing a corner, Grimmjow sneered. He was close now. He didn't even know why he wanted to protect her from the two arrancars. He didn't give a rat's ass about Orihime. He growled.

'_This all happened when she spoke to me. Fucking woman.' _She didn't utter one word when he first met her, when she healed his arm.

Grimmjow didn't even think about her for the following week, not until she spoke to him… now she wouldn't leave him alone.

Now he wanted nothing less than to beat the shit out of anyone who touched her, hell, he didn't even _like_ her and wanted to protect her.

Finally, he started down a narrow hall that blacked the end of it with its curved structure. He knew she was there. He could sense her.

There was little light in the tunnel, but as they came into view, Grimmjow could see everything in perfect detail.

Orihime was slumped on the floor, coughing up ether blood, vomit, or both.

Melony stood off to the side, calmly watching as Lolli kicked Orihime in the stomach, turning her on her back.

Grimmjow spoke coldly.

"Are ya' really that jealous?" Instantly they both spun at his voice.

"G…Grimmjow!"

He couldn't help but smile wickedly. Taking a step forward, Grimmjow spoke. "I was just passing by… looks like you're having fun, aren't ya'?"

"What do you want Grimmjow?" Lolli's voice wavered as her fear broke in her voice.

Raising a hand, the girls flinched.

"What _do_ I want?"

*She saw him raise his hand. "What _do _I want?"

Turning her head, Orihime coughed up a scary amount of blood. When the girl kicked her, something broke. It hurt.

She was having trouble breathing. Grimmjow walked forward, and his voice lost that mocking tone, it turned cold and dangerous.

"Beat it. Both of you. You know Aizen said not to harm this girl. He needs her power."

"H-how dare yo-" Without a word he promptly backhanded Melony into the wall, causing chunks to fall.

"MELONY! You bastard!" She made a lunge toward Grimmjow, with a sinister smile, he drove his hand threw her stomach.

Orihime whimpered, not because of the pain, but because of the sight she saw. With an almost graceful move, Grimmjow kicked the girl away from him. Lolli lay panting on the ground, close to death.

Orihime looked over.

'_No… she can't die just for bulling me… It's not right…'_

Gasping and sputtering, Orihime tried to stand; she would have collapsed if two strong hands didn't twist around her waist.

His voice didn't get any softer, his face didn't change but he held her… almost gently?

"Hey, can you hear me? Heal yourself, you can right?"

Orihime didn't nod or answer, but raised her hand to her head. Her shun-shun Rikka covered her in a soft glow.

Almost instantly, Orihime took a deep breath. A sharp pain lasted only a second as her rib moved back into place.

Her head cleared and Orihime sighed.

*Slowly he let her stand. She looked on the verge of tears as she survived the scene. Both girls weren't dead, but they would be soon, Lolli was openly bleeding all over the place, and Melony was half stuck in the wall, her arm completely shattered.

"I suggest you get goin' to your room. They'll die soon anyway."

He shrugged and smiled slightly. Holding out her hand, her Rikka went to the girls.

This irritated Grimmjow, but he just sighed.

"You're too nice for your own good." She pried Melony out of the wall and gently lay her down, passed out but healed.

Grimmjow turned from them all, "Be more aware of your surroundings, or at least defend yourself. Aizen needs that little power of yours"

"I'm sorry…" She muttered.

He looked over his shoulder calmly but didn't stop walking.

"Che, for what? I told ya', I was just passing. I saw you back here as I walked by. I figured you would let them beat you to an inch of death, so I intervened. Next time I'll just let it happen."

Okay, no he wouldn't, but he defiantly didn't want Orihime to start to feel safe around him, or start to… trust him.

Walking around the curve, he thought he heard a faint whisper.

_"Thank you…"_

*Orihime left the unconscious girls behind in the hall and quickly sped down the halls to her room.

She didn't think she would leave for lunch or dinner. Ulquiorra wouldn't like that.

Closing the stone door behind her, Orihime leaned against it, and fell to the floor. Hugging her knees to her chest, Orihime began to cry.

Sob after silent sob racked her body. She began to take calming breaths.

'_I have to be strong...' _

Wiping her face, Orihime composed herself, and started to think clearly.

"Oh Tatsuki," She spoke out loud to herself. "I miss you…" Faces from her old life flashed in front of her eyes.

She blinked away more tears.

Smiling a sad smile, Orihime thought of Grimmjow. He had been brutal today, but wasn't it to save her? Did that really matter?

With a start, she realized something. That tunnel was curved at such an angle that you wouldn't be able to see the end as you passed by.

Why had Grimmjow lied? Why was he over there in the first place…?

*He'd done nothing all day, and now he was _fucking bored. _The only interesting thing that happened today was when he beat those girls, and that was in the morning.

Now it was late, and almost everyone slept.

'_Fuck…' _Grimmjow got up and left his room, purposely going to hers.

Leaning against the wall beside her door, he cocked his head.

'_Nothing…' _Closing his eyes, Grimmjow focused on her spirit energy.

He stood there for awhile, ten minutes at most, just concentrating on her.

He wanted to go in… Leaning his head against the wall, Grimmjow opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

With a growl, he went with his better judgment and left.

A little bubble of serenity on the fourth day

*Yawning, Orihime stood and stretched like a cat.

"Man! I'm hungry!" Quickly going threw her morning routine; Shower, teeth, clothes, hair, Orihime sighed, and opened her door. Peeking out, she surveyed the hallway. Deciding it was safe, Orihime briskly walked away.

*Grimmjow left breakfast early, and started walking down his usually route down to his room. Only now did he realize it passed Orihime's room. _'Huh no wonder I see her.'_

*Just three halls away, he turned a corner just as she did the opposite end.

Orihime looked scared and bowed low.

"Good morning Grimmjow!"

He lifted an eyebrow.

"Mornin' " He said slowly, like he was debating on it. She rose slowly, not meeting his eyes.

"What's with the bowing?"

"Huh?" Finally she met his eyes. "You're a... Espada right? Am I not supposed to bow?"

He smiled, showing just a hint of gum and his canine teeth.

"You've never before." Orihime started to fidget.

His smile got bigger across the hall. He was teasing her, she could tell.

"Don't fidget; it makes you seem less confident. Let them see your…" He paused "big eyes."

Startled, Orihime looked up.

"Ah…" What was she supposed to say to that? Grimmjow stepped forward a couple paces, and Orihime fidgeted even more.

A strong hand gripped her chin lightly, and pulled it up, so she was facing him.

"There. Go eat."

Smiling a little smirk that reminded Orihime of the Cheshire cat, Grimmjow strode off.

She didn't move for quite awhile. Once again, he surprised her.

She shook her head back and forth. Orihime could still feel his hand.

*Grimmjow sat in front of her door; his head leaned back, staring intently at the ceiling.

'_She's asleep…' _Closing his eyes, he banged his head lightly on the door.

"I am such an idiot..." Slowly sliding up the wall, Grimmjow stood and quietly opened the door.

Orihime lay on the couch, silently sleeping. Stealthily, Grimmjow shut the door and leaned against the wall across the room, watching her sleep.

*She dreamt, deep in sleep. Orihime smiled to herself, and laughed up at the pink sky. The sun was setting.

Wearing her favorite white dress from back home, Orihime twirled until she fell down giggling.

The grass was so soft. Her orange hair sprawled about her. Upon hearing a soft roar, she looked to her left. Slowly approaching, a snowy white panther walked up to her.

His blue eyes shined brilliantly in the setting sun. Orihime giggled as her licked her cheek. Sitting up, she hugged him. The cat grumbled sulkily and Orihime laughed.

*'_How long have I been here?' _Grimmjow knew she might wake up any moment, but he didn't want to leave. Orihime looked like an angel when she slept.

Just as he watched her, it was like everything else faded away. A little bubble of serenity.

Sighing, Grimmjow stood, walking to the door, but before he opened it, his gaze flicked back to the sleeping girl.

Slowly he shook his head and glared at nothing in particular as he left.

Five days of dreams

*Orihime left for breakfast early, thinking about nothing particular at all.

Ulquiorra came back from wherever he left to, and got frustrated with her skipping two meals the other day.

Turning a corner, Orihime felt like she ran into a boulder. Reeling back with a yelp, Orihime would have fallen if a strong arm didn't grab her wrist.

"Yeah, you should watch where you're going, it helps with walking."

Her hand went to her nose, and she looked up at a scowling but smiling Grimmjow.

At first she thought his smile was scary, but now Orihime didn't mind.

"Good morning Grimmjow." Although she was still holding her nose, so what really came out sounded more like, "Goof mornin' Grimmjow."

He let her go. "Your not bleeding are ya'?" Orihime shook her head.

With a smile, and a wave Grimmjow walked around her. "Try not to fall too much today."

He disappeared while Orihime tried to think if she was just insulted or not.

*Grimmjow stopped by his room to pick up his sword when he started to think about lunch.

Usually he didn't go; he only attended dinner and breakfast, both too early.

Shaking his head, Grimmjow wondered if he should stop going so early, to catch her while she's eating.

On the rare occasions he did, it was also too early for anyone to be there.

Sighing, Grimmjow cracked his neck.

'_Stupid little girl…'_

*She wasn't that hungry, but Ulquiorra would definitely be unhappy if she missed any more meals, so Orihime headed out to lunch.

She couldn't hold back a little giggle as she thought about that. Ulquiorra was _always _unhappy.

No one was really there when Orihime entered. She sat down and a servant set down a tray for her. The same meal everyday, rice, dumplings, soup and tea.

Ignoring the food, Orihime sipped at the tea humming a song to her favorite anime.

*Grimmjow just walked in, looking at the array of tables. Although the chairs where smaller and the tables shorter, they resembled the table in the Espada conference room.

When his eyes settled on her, he grumbled. Walking across the room, Grimmjow stood across from her, his hand resting on the chair sitting there.

Not looking up from her tea, she smiled.

"I didn't think you ate lunch Grimmjow." He rubbed his jaw and pulled the chair back. "Hey, you," He pointed at a servant. "Get me some fish and a rice bowl." She instantly scurried off.

"Of course I eat lunch, sometimes. I usually come earlier. I always come too early for meals." She seemed in a serene mood, calm and peaceful.

The servant came back then, setting down Grimmjow's food and silverware. She practically ran away.

"They're scared of you." Orihime noted.

He nodded and took a bite of food. "The servants are the weak arrancars, too weak even to split there power into a zanpaktou. Many of the higher arrancar kill them for fun."

She looked shocked for a second. "That's so cruel." Grimmjow shrugged. "I have better things to do with my time than kill them." That was not completely true, Grimmjow did almost nothing with his spare time, but he didn't kill the servants, unless they bugged him.

Better not mention that though…

*She thought of nothing in particular, just watched the steam waft up from her tea.

"Grimmjow?" He grunted. There was food in his mouth. She didn't say anything, and he looked up, the reaction she wanted.

His eyes. The sapphire blue eyes she remembered so vividly from her dreams, but then, they where not the eyes of a man, but an animal.

He swallowed. "What?"

"Your eyes… look like the eyes of an animal." He narrowed his eyes slightly, thinking she insulted him, so she went on. "A majestic animal… a sweet one, but powerful and cruel, when he wants to be." She smiled. _'What am I saying?'_

He looked thrown off by her, so she laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sorry, I just... uh… never mind."

*He didn't say anything for awhile, and ate in silence. She didn't bother him. An animal… Grimmjow was an animal, he knew that. A powerful cruel one, but sweet and majestic? No, not at all.

He looked up as Orihime stood. "I'm sorry Grimmjow, but I'm leaving now." She smiled and waved stupidly, suddenly happy again.

Taking a few steps away, she stopped and cocked her head to the side. "Grimmjow, why do you come to your meals so early?"

He stared at her back for a second. Such a stupid question. "No one's ever there early. I don't like people. "

"Do you like me?" She looked over her shoulder and he studied her for a second. "No" He couldn't help but smile. It was a lie of course, Grimmjow liked her very much.

She smiled. "That's okay, I don't like you ether." With that, she walked away.

*"That's okay, I don't like you ether." It was a lie, of course, Orihime liked him very much.

*Grimmjow fell onto his bed. "What would she have said… if I told her yes?" Slowly, he closed his eyes, and smiled.

* * *

YAY! One more chapter. :)


	2. I have you on the Seventh day

You ignore me on the Sixth day.

*She didn't see Grimmjow last night at dinner, or this morning when going to breakfast. Not that she was looking forward to it, but… actually she was. She wanted to see him.

Sazael asked her by often, Aizen forbid him going to collect human specimen in the real world, and asked her lots of questions.

"How often do they dispose of their body waste each day?" He asked Orihime, sitting across from him. She blushed slightly out of embarrassment.

"Um… it depends on how much or what they eat…" Sazael wrote down some note and asked another without looking up.

"Tell me about the reproduction cycle." At this Orihime blushed furiously.

"Uh… I suppose it's like an arrancars..." she said, evading the question. To bad it didn't work.

"Arrancars don't have one. We are made by the hokuyoku." She looked away.

"Umm... then… well…" Orihime stuttered while Sazael sighed, moving on.

"How much do they eat each day?"

"That one's easy." Orihime smiled softly.

*"Fuck! That hurts!" Grimmjow proceeded to growl and glare as a medical servant continued to pluck black seeds and cut vines and muscles. Grimmjow went hollow fighting with some lower arrancars, and one sorry sucker surprised him and shot deadly seeds deep into his muscle tissue of his right arm. They sprouted black vines, twisting around his muscles and rendering them useless. The hollow didn't live long enough to shoot another attack.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow-sama. We need to stop the spread. I have medicine that will grow back the skin and muscle."

Fuck. He'd been out fighting till late last night, and been in here all morning. Grimmjow would never admit it, but it hurt his pride that he was the only one hit. His mind wasn't on the fight.

'_Stupid girl… shouldn't be thinking about her at all… This wouldn't have happened if I wad fucking paying attention…' _And then another thought came to him. '_Why the fuck isn't she in here healing people. That' where her powers should come in handy.'_

He wanted to see her.

*'_Was it wrong to want to see him?' _Orihime thought as she returned to her room. She stood in the middle of her room and pondered the thought. Surely it was wrong, he was the enemy.

"I wonder if he'll be at lunch." Orihime said to the moon out her window. "I wonder if he'll talk to me." She smiled at the thought. Orihime knew she shouldn't but she wanted him too.

*"Leave her alone Grimmjow…" He growled at him self, pacing in front of her door. Up and down the hall.

"Just walk away you sorry shit head…." His am was good as new, just a long pink scar going from his forearm to his wrist. He chose to keep it, just like the one on his chest. Grimmjow didn't know why.

"Aw fuck it." He set his hand on the door just as it opened. Orihime was looking at her feet as she was about to go somewhere.

'_Damnit.'_ Grimmjow sonidoed away before she looked up.

*The air around her picked up a couple strands of hair and shifted. Orihime thought she heard something.

Looking up, she looked around. Orihime didn't know wind blew inside the halls. There must be a door open with a window somewhere causing a draft.

Shrugging, Orihime walked down the halls, already knowing where she was going. The dinning room. She didn't know the exact time, but it felt about and hour or so too early.

Orihime didn't want to meet him, so she was going early; the kitchen was always open anyway.

No, Orihime_ did_ want to see him, but decided against it. She was getting too attached to him.

After all, he was the enemy.

*Grimmjow went to lunch, and dinner. He felt stupid. Going there, waiting for her. He was pathetic. It just added to the fact she wasn't there.

Now it was late, and he debated whether to go to her room or not. He felt sick. Acting like a stalker ex boyfriend or something. He was fairly sure he didn't like Orihime anymore than someone to talk to.

Grimmjow glared at the ceiling and walked out the door.

*Orihime just lay down to sleep when the door to her room opened silently and re closed. She wouldn't have known if light hadn't flooded in for that brief second; it was so silent and quick.

A figure had its back to her, and she closed her eyes quickly, pretending to be asleep.

There was the sound of fabric moving against itself and a frustrated sigh that sounded familiar. Orihime peeked out her lashes and was surprised to see Grimmjow leaning on the wall across from her, his arms crossed across his chest. His face was shadowed, and she couldn't see what it looked like.

Orihime shut her eyes quickly, although he wouldn't be able to tell she was peeking in the dim moon light. He thought she was asleep.

*Grimmjow glared at the sleeping girl. He'd already thought of this. She was purposely ignoring him.

He supposed she was making a good choice, for both of them. He was, after all, her enemy.

Grimmjow stood there thinking for awhile, and his glare got softer by the minute. He was angry with himself. Why was he doing this? Going to her room.

He knew the answer. She brought him peace. Grimmjow never felt anything like what he felt around her. She gave him something new.

Walking forward slowly, until he stood in front of her, he knelt down. His face was just inches away from hers.

He tilted his head slightly to the right, so his hollow mask wouldn't touch her, and gently laid his lips against hers in a kiss.

*Orihime heard him move. Then she felt the air move as he came close to her. She steadied her breathing, kept it going slowly in and out when her heart beat loudly.

Orihime could feel his body heat, and a soft pressure against her lips. She was completely still, being careful not to move.

She felt him back away, and gently as ever, Orihime felt his palm and her cheek.

"Thank you Orihime" And his palm left her cheek. She listened at his retreat, and her eyelids got pink when light once again flooded the room.

Slowly, Orihime sat up. He was gone. Orihime's hand slowly went to her lips. Why did he thank her?

I have you; on the Seventh day.

*Grimmjow didn't get up when his eyes opened. He just lay there in bed.

"No. I won't go to see her today." He muttered to himself, and closed his eyes once again. He wasn't tired, but Grimmjow wanted sleep to envelope him anyway, so he wouldn't have to think. Soon sleep claimed him again.

*Despite herself, she left just a little earlier for breakfast, hoping to catch him eating. Orihime wanted to know why he did that last night, but she couldn't just outright ask him. She just needed to see him.

He wasn't there. Seeking out his sprit pressure, Orihime found him. She knew the place where he was, Grimmjow walked that way often and many arrancars sprit pressure went there at night. He must still be in his room.

Orihime wondered if she should go to his room, I mean, he went to hers.

Shaking her head, Orihime threw the thought away. They didn't really have locks here, but she doubted they just left rooms unlocked for anyone.

There must be an away to close doors, and leave them closed; when she first came here her door was locked.

Grimmjow most likely locked his door.

*He didn't leave his room when lunch came, he just sat there in bed and stared at the ceiling.

*He didn't go to dinner. Orihime was now in her room. Would he come tonight?

A thought hit her, if he did come, she could fake being asleep and then see him. He would never know. Orihime just wanted to see him one more time. Then she would leave him alone, and insist Ulquiorra move her.

One more time.

*Grimmjow stood in front of her door. This was the last time he would visit her. Never again would he come to her at nights, or talk to her again, even if he passed her in the halls. He just needed to see her.

One more time.

*Light hit Orihime's eyelids, causing them to go pink again. She almost gasped.

'_He came!' _Although she shouldn't have been, Orihime was radiantly happy by this fact.

She peeked through her lashes again, and Grimmjow was once again leaning against the wall, the only thing different about his posture was his arms. Instead of being crossed against his chest, they lay limp at his side.

Upon seeing him, she realized something. Orihime didn't want to stop seeing him. She wanted him to keep coming to her, to keep going to her at lunch, and talking in the halls… She… _loved _him?

With out thinking, Orihime opened her eyes fully, feeling suddenly bold and spoke, "Hello Grimmjow."

*Shock. That's all he felt as the girl in front of him slowly sat up. She studied him for a long moment.

"Grimmjow, you look tired." Her hand went out toward him and she smiled sweetly. He didn't move.

'_Did she want me to go over to her?' _Grimmjow still didn't move. She cocked her head and looked confused. Stiffly and awkward, Grimmjow stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked forward until he was in front of her. Her hand grasped his wrist, and he took it out of his pocket. She grasped his hand and brought it to her lips. Orihime kissed his hand. "Lay down Grimmjow."

He thought for a second she was inviting him to… but she was just asking him to lie down. She smiled a little, she was so innocent.

The couch was wide enough that they could both fit if she lay half on his chest. Grimmjow picked her up, and she yelped in surprise. Lying down, he placed her next to him, the upper half of her body on his, their legs intertwining.

*She smiled and lie her head down on his chest. Where they touched fire ran across her skin. Orihime looked up, and craned her neck. Grimmjow looked down at her. She smiled. He looked so fierce, but at the same time… nervous. Orihime placed her lips against his. For a second Grimmjow didn't respond. Orihime backed up a bit, did he not want that?

She was taken by surprise when Grimmjow crushed his lips against hers. None of the gentleness of the last kiss, this one was full of passion and set her on fire, and over to fast.

Orihime, breathing fast, laid her head in the crook of Grimmjow's neck.

"Thank you Grimmjow." She murmured, before falling blissfully into sleep next to the man she loved.

*~*~*~*~*

*Grimmjow lay there. He didn't sleep all night, he just watched her. His hand gently caressed her head.

He had her. She was his peace. His serenity. His love.

He would never leave her now.


End file.
